


Late Night Tea

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary catches Emma and Regina making out in her kitchen late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Tea

Mary Margaret couldn’t sleep. She was tired, feeling a headache coming in and was thirsty. The logical thing to do was to get up, drag her sore ass to the kitchen to make some warm tea. (yes, her ass was sore, she’d been walking with her class all day long and the thin layer of snow did not help, neither that boots and before she could realize it, she was on the floor, with all her kids laughing at her). It was long past midnight and she tried to do as little noise as possible, afraid she would wake Emma. The thing is, Emma _wasn’t_ asleep, so the gasp was inevitable when she entered the kitchen and realized what was happening.

A very awake Emma Swan had her tong deep down no one else but the Mayor herself, who, in return, had a hand under the blonde’s shirt, with a leather jacket laying forgotten on the floor.

“Ooh shoot!” She covered her eyes, Emma jumped away from Regina and the Mayor just sighed, frustrated.

“Mary Margaret! I-I thought you were asleep!” Emma said trying to adjust her shirt under her belt.

“I believe that’s the first time I witness you attempting to swear, dear. Why is that?” Regina asked Mary, with an smirk, while cleaning the smeared lipstick on her chin.

“Guess I owe Leroy, Ruby and Henry 10 dollars each.” Mary Margaret recomposed herself and went to the cabinet, to make her well earned tea.

“WHAT?” Emma was the first to fully understand her response.

“All of them tried to warn me about you two and I couldn’t believe it.”

“And since you have nothing to do besides being a teacher you made a bet with them. I want mine without sugar.” Regina said, taking a seat at the table.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Mary Margaret looked at Emma, who looked like she was about to have a stroke. “Good for you, Emma. Good for both of you actually. Now take a sit, and please, take your bra off of he fridge handle."


End file.
